Sailor Moon Pheniox Rising
by moonlitephox
Summary: With the death of the moon kingdoms' first queen,inner planetary wars ensue. Queen Serenity II must find the strength to bring about peace in the galaxy. And two solarian princesses must find their place and learn what it truly means to protect.


Hello Everyone moonlitephox (moon-light-fox) here. just want to say that I've enjoyed reading many of the stories written here. So I've decided to try my hand at it. please review "constructive" critcism only please and enjoy. I do not own sailor moon, but I am usingcharacters and plotline for creative purposes.I own all non sailormoon anime based characters that are contained within.

* * *

Sailormoon Phoenix Soul: Prologue 

The red star known as the planet mars floated above the heads of thecity while the large sun loomed in the distance of the pink-violet sky. Clouds were swirling in anticipation of a good solar storm later in the day, as the city buzzed with activity. It was no surprise, with the moon queen due any day for planetary peace talks. The streets were full of people at the market buying and selling wares but they were as antsy as the soldiers were. Moreover, spoke of nothing but the newly crowned queen of the moon kingdom, and her talk of a planetary alliance. Soldiers milled about as well and those not buying or selling were releasing pinned up aggression with swordplay. With many, a citizen stopping to cheer on the current sword plays at the center of town of a youth and a seasoned veteran of the force. Moreover, from the looks of the crowd the combatants drew it looked to be a good play at that, as the youth and the veteran seemed almost evenly matched.

The clashing of swords brought Chris back to earth and the struggle to block the opposing sword. The metal armor was growing heavy, making it hard to move around. This guy was a good fighter but the crowd around them was growing restless. They wanted a winner and soon Chris thought as sweat trickled down brown skin. The veteran solider had managed to counter several thrusts, and parries with his blade but it was growing tiresome. It was time to stop fooling around with this guy the youth thought. Pulling down the helmet visor Chris leaned in and sent the opposing sword flying clear across the courtyard effectively ending the match. Cheering was instantaneous as it landed. Shouting and cheers of "Good job" and "For the glory of the queen" could be heard all throughout the courtyard as soldiers lifted Chris onto their backs for a celebratory romp around the castle. With slaps on the back letting the youth down with smiles of congratulations, the grown men acted as if they were children playing at war and not the mindless bloodthirsty savages they were a moment ago. Chris walked away from the rowdy soldiers and up to the main gates with a smile and aching muscles. "If only they knew the truth". Tired sky blue eyes admired the full white mud walls glimmering pink in the setting suns light as they make their way up an east tower of the palace. They paused at the balcony on a lone figure in red. The skirts of her dress trimmed in black and the tresses of curly brown hair gently flowing in the breeze. It was Katelyn! She was the younger of the two of daughters of Queen Celeste, quiet and graceful. She had been enjoying the last of the larger sun's rays before it set, warming her brown skin. Calm mahogany eyes met cool sky blue. She had been watching the session as usual Chris knew this. Also noting with growing annoyance the mocking spark in the warm eyes that said Katelyn would want to talk. Nevertheless, all that could wait Chris thought until armor was removed and wary bodies had soaked in a hot bath. Reaching the private baths Chris called for maids to add several dried herbs, flowers and salts to the large marble tub. As they worked in silence, Chris sat at the ornate vanity and began to remove the metal armor piece-by-piece reveling smooth brown skin, well-toned legs and arms. All attached to a curvy feminine torso, covered by an airy linen tunic. Finally within the safety of her private bath, Chris pulled the large helmet off and a long thick braid of snow-white hair tumbled down her back. She sat at the vanity a minute and let the workers clear out the armor as they nodded, and bowed to her in leaving.The reflection of the first born crownedprincess of the solar kingdom staredback through the mirror as she started to unbraid her hair. Thick snow-white strands floated around her shoulders and landed gently at the small of her back. It would need a thorough washing she thought running her fingers through the knots. So much clouded her thoughts lately. With the Queen Serenity coming that very evening, (unknown to the village people) Chris' thoughts werecloudy and her future uncertain. With a sigh, she let her tunic and her thoughts of the new queen fall to the white stone floor as she submerged herself into the steamy marble tub to watch the planets chase each other across the burgeoning evening sky. If only to loose herself for a time in peaceful surroundings before the nightschaos ensued.


End file.
